¡Devuélveme Mi Cuerpo!
by Lolo18
Summary: Un Hokage sumiso y una Hyuga hiperactiva; algo andaba mal. ¿Cómo habían terminado en el cuerpo del otro? Lo más alarmante es que tenían una hija y Naruto, siendo Hinata, debía aprender a dar pecho y cambiar pañales.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

¡He vuelto con otra historia que espero les guste!

¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!

¡Gracias una vez más por seguir mis historias!

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**¡Devuélveme Mi Cuerpo!**_

Se revolvió los cabellos rojizos en señal de desesperación mientras ojeaba el pequeño libro de "jutsus mágicos", que tenía en sus manos. Escurridizamente se acomodó encima de un puñal de nubes, la visión era algo lejana pero suficiente como para no perder ningún detalle, se había convertido en un ángel muy impaciente y más si se trataba de su rubio hijo.

- ¡Ningún después, en este momento me vas a explicar lo que pasa! ¿Esa niña es mi hija? - la cogió del brazo zarandeándola sin delicadeza. - ¡Respóndeme Hinata! -

- Suéltame - luchó pero fue en vano - Por favor - las lágrimas se le amontonaban en los ojos.

- ¡No hasta que me digas la verdad! -

- ¡Si es tu hija, Naruto, ahora suéltame! - él abrió los ojos sorprendido y lentamente aflojó el agarre pero no la soltó.

- ¿Por qué? - respiró pesadamente - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, por qué te fuiste, por qué? -

- Tenía miedo - giró la cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Maldición Hinata, es una hija, mi hija! - le apretó más el brazo - ¿Pensaste que nunca iba a enterarme? Te salió mal la jugada, querida. - con asco la soltó bruscamente.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? - se sacudió las lágrimas - ¿Una fiesta? No Naruto, recién te nombraban Hokague, una hija era solo una carga para tus responsabilidades -

- ¡Una mierda! Hubiese dejado todo solo para protegerla - Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Te creo, Naruto - bajó la mirada dolida. - Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía - se soltó del agarre y quiso correr pero Naruto no la dejó.

- ¡Alto ahí!, de aquí no te vas hasta que arreglemos este asunto -

- Lo podemos hacer mañana, debo ir a la mansión. -

- Te acompañaré - decidido fue tras ella.

- ¿Eh? -

- Necesito verla - su voz se calmó.

- Solo, no hagas ruído. Es hora de que duerma su siesta - dicho esto fue delante de él.

En el camino no se dirigieron la palabra ni se miraron, Hinata quería llorar y él no sabía que hacer. Ahora con su llegada y el saber que tenía una pequeña hija de 2 años, complicaba no solo su trabajo sino su corazón; tendría que aprender a convivir con Hinata a pesar de que no quería verla. Maldecía la hora en el que se había emborrachado con Tsunade terminando en la cama de la Hyuga, no se acordaba de nada y tampoco quería lastimar a Hinata, pero debía confesarle que no la amaba y que todo era un error producto de su borrachera, ella lloró amargamente y al mes que fue nombrado Hokague; desapareció. Sakura dijo que lo estuvo buscando, seguro le confesaría lo de su embarazo pero recordaba muy bien todas las veces en las que le negó la visita, se excusaba con cualquier tontería y entonces supo que no quería maldecir la hora en que terminó acostándose con ella, sino en todas las mentiras e indirectas que le hizo para alejarla de su vida, y lo consiguió llevándose consigo un regalo más grande que el cielo; su hija.

Hinata abrió delicadamente la puerta de la entrada, saludó a algunos guardias y se dirigió a la puerta principal, Naruto no le quitaba la vista de encima y siempre iba tras ella. Un amplio pasillo los embargaba en silencio, estaba oscuro pero sin ser tenebroso, se detuvieron en una de las habitaciones mientras Hinata posaba su mano en la puerta blanca deslizándola suavemente.

Naruto sintió el corazón encogérsele, esa niña era preciosa, de cabellera negra alborotada con los ojos más azules que los de él, tenía 2 pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas y era un poco menos pálida que Hinata, ella le indicó que no hiciera ruído pero lo cierto es que quería gritar de la emoción.

- Debo darle el pecho, voltéate por favor - lo vio con las mejillas ardiéndole.

- No lo creo, puedes hacerlo libremente, ya te he visto - respondió con tanta seriedad que lo sorprendió a sí mismo.

Hinata suspiró vencida y mirándolo de reojo se sacó delicadamente uno de sus senos por encima de la blusa, acercó a la pequeña su pezón mientras ésta succionaba suavemente con su boca. Naruto estaba anonadado viendo la escena, siempre quiso una familia y ahora que la tenía un cierto miedo aparcaba su interior. ¿Sería un buen padre? Quizás con algo de esfuerzo lo lograría. Pero había otro asunto que lo tenía inquieto; Hinata.

- ¿Puedo sacarle los gases? - preguntó con cierta hiperactividad.

- Si lo deseas, puedes hacerlo - le sonrió tiernamente.

- Gracias Hinata, por darme un regalo como éste aunque no hayan sido en las mejores circunstancias - buscó un sitio donde sentarse y se echó cansado.

- Estuve buscándote pero estabas muy ocupado, quería decírtelo, pero después de no encontrarte decidí que lo mejor era desaparecer. - no lo miró - Empecé a creer que éste bebé sería una carga para ti, perdóname -

- No Hinata, perdóname tú a mí, te quería lejos de mi vida por eso me negaba a verte. -

- Así me tendrás Naruto, lejos - él abrió los ojos confudido - Lo único que nos une es la pequeña Aiko, no hay nada más que pueda mantenerme cerca. - cerró los ojos dolida por sus palabras.

Naruto sintió la habitación dar vueltas y un fuerte estrecimiento en su cuerpo. ¿De verdad quería mantenerla lejos? No. Empezaba a quererla más cerca de lo normal, y en esos dos años la había extrañado con ansias aunque no lo aceptara.

- Hermosa Aiko, eres una niña encantadora. - besó su frente - Ahora papi te sacará los gases - susurró melosamente mientras él quedaba estático, amaba lo que veía.

- Gracias - le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Delicadamente la cargó y con suaves golpecitos en su espalda quedó un buen rato, ya había terminado su labor y con mucho pesar la dejó en la cuna.

- Es hora de que te vayas, si deseas mañana puedes pasar a verla - lo condujo a la salida.

- Lo haré, adiós Hinata - con paso torpe la abrazó.

- Feliz noche, Naruto -

Lo vio alejarse corriendo, lo amaba y era una tonta por no poder olvidarlo. Bufando cansada se desplomó en el piso apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, dejando descansar sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos; observó el cielo maravillada y a todas sus estrellas.

El impaciente ángel miraba la escena enternecida y con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, pero no por lo emotivo que había sido el día, sino porque no había encontrado el "Jutsu Mágico" que había estado buscando. Un astro muy brillante se paró a su lado con una gran sonrisa, era de pelo azulado largo más abajo de sus pies, y llevaba un vestido blanco semi destapado.

- ¡Tú, ven aquí! - la llamó con cierto aire asesino.

- ¿Para qué soy buena? - ese ángel le daba miedo.

- Con tu lindo cabello pasarás por el frente de esos dos que ves allá abajo, tu trabajo es cumplir deseos ¿no? - ella asintió - Pues, tendrás uno muy bueno por el cual trabajar. ¡Ahora hazlo! -

El astro con mirada aterrada se acomodó el largo cabello y en un rápido vuelo pasó por sus cabezas.

- Deseo - comenzaron al unísono - Que ella/él, sienta mi corazón - cerraron los ojos.

El ángel sonrió malévolamente mientras el astro paraba su vuelo a lo lejos bruscamente.

- ¿Qué has echo? - le gritó indignada - ¡Sabías muy bien que no sé nada sobre el amor! -

- ¡Cumplirás ese deseo te guste o no! -

El astro molesto chasqueó los dedos y luego se fué maldiciendo el ángel que malamente se había encontrado en el camino.

- ¡Kushina es hora de que vengas a dormir! -

- Ya voy Minato, siempre me arruinas la diversión - bufando llegó donde su marido y éste le besó.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Se retorció algo extraño entre las sábanas, ésa no parecía su cama pero aún así decidió ignorarlo. Se levantó con los ojos aún cerrados, sentía el cuerpo más liviano y hasta diría que delicado, se tropezó con algunos juguetes en el camino, llegó al baño y se enjuagó la cara pequeños mechones se le pegaron en la cara, abrió los ojos lentamente y mirando de reojo se sorprendió de su cabello. Miró abajo y su cuerpo era diferente.

Escuchó el llanto de un bebé y con cierto temor se acercó al espejo, tragó fuertemente saliva al ver que su reflejo no era lo que esperaba ver.

- Demonios - susurró para sí mismo - Me he convertido en... - volvió a tragar saliva - Hinata -

Pero lo que más lo tenía preocupado era saber ¿dónde rayos estaba su cuerpo? -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

- ¡Hokage! - gritó Shizune con una cierta molestia - De nuevo se queda dormido en el trabajo, debería buscar la forma de hacer su vida fuera de ella. - le dejó otra pila de papeles y luego salió.

- ¿Eh? - se secó un pequeño hilo de baba que le caía por los labios, se revolvió el pelo corto y... - ¡Un momento! -

Bajó la mirada inspeccionándose, sintió pesado el cuerpo, vio las grandes manos y la capa blanca de Hokage, se tocó la cara y definitivamente no era la de ella. Corrió hasta el baño nerviosa y de un jalón abrió el espejo.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la torre. ¡Se había convertido en Naruto! Respiró tratando de calmarse pero otro poderoso pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, era más aterrador que su reflejo.

- Aiko -


	2. Sobreviviré

**¡Hola a todos!**

¡He vuelto con otra historia que espero les guste!

¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!

¡Gracias una vez más por seguir mis historias!

¡**Ana-Gaara** apareciste, te extrañé amiga!

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**Capítulo 2: _Sobreviviré_**

Se vistió con los ojos cerrados, ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata debería ser la gloria para cualquiera pero no para él, que estaba dentro de ella. Cogió el gran morral con las cosas de Aiko y luego la envolvió en una pequeña manta, debía encontrar a Hinata pero ¿cómo lo haría? Lo primero sería ver quien estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Aiko lloraba a todo pulmón, lo desesperaba de sobremanera. Había tratado de cantarle, la paseaba de un lado a otro, estaba dispuesto a hacerle el avión; pero nada calmaba sus gritos. Salió alterado de la mansión Hyuga con la bebé en los brazos y lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a la torre Hokage.

- Señorita Hyuga, buenos días - Shizune le sonrió pero Naruto pasó como rayo por su lado sin responderle - Que raro, Hinata siempre ha sido amable y de buenos modales. Al parecer algo se le debió haber pegado después de esa noche - rodó los ojos y siguió con su trabajo.

Naruto escuchó a Shizune saludarle pero prefirió ignorarla, si hablaba seguro comenzarían las sospechas de que algo extraño pasaba. Siguió caminando molesto por los gritos de Aiko y antes que llegara, vio como su cuerpo salió y lo jaló para adentro. Intentó coger a la bebé pero él no lo dejó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí adentro? - sujetó con más fuerza a Aiko.

- Soy yo, Hinata. Dame a la niña tiene hambre -

Naruto vaciló un poco antes de dársela pero debía confiar. Cuando sus manos rozaron un fuerte ardor apareció en las mejillas de Hinata y Naruto vio como su cara se volvía roja. Entonces se convenció rotundamente de que esa era su querida Hinata.

- Ya cariño, aquí esta mami - pero la niña no parecía calmarse.

- Papi. - rechinó los dientes - Recuerda que físicamente no somos nosotros -

- ¿Pero que habrá pasado? -

- No lo sé. - entrecerró los ojos confundido. - Me fui de la mansión y luego no recuerdo nada. Solo sé que amanecí en tu cama. - los ojos azules se posaron con desconfianza sobre los grises, ahora, suyos. - ¡No te vi desnuda! Ni siquiera me he bañado -

Hinata sintió las mejillas arderles como fuego.

- ¿Y si no salimos nunca de ésta, Naruto? Tengo una hija, no puedo quedarme así - bajó la cabeza.

- Tú solo tienes que comportarte como yo. Te prometo que encontraremos una solución a éste problema -

Hinata vio a Naruto a través de su cuerpo y un fuerte corrientazo le recorrió la espalda.

- Aiko tiene hambre -

- Entonces dale de comer - Naruto se giró meneando la larga melena negra con aire despreocupado.

- Debes darle pecho - ahogó una risa divertida.

Naruto paró en seco. ¿Darle pecho? Eso significaba tocarle un seno a Hinata, quizás ella no lo golpearía, pero no sabía como hacerlo y no solo eso. ¡Él era hombre!

- No puedo. - respiró pesadamente - Ni sé como hacerlo -

- Te enseñaré - se acercó un poco más - Debes rodarte un poco la blusa - él obedeció pero solo rozó con sus dedos el cuello y lo bajó 1cm.

- ¿Así? - estaba extremadamente avergonzado.

- No, bájalo más. -

- ¡Hinata esto es demasiado! -

- ¡Shh! - le reprochó tapándole la boca - No hables tan fuerte -

- Bien - sonrrojado hasta los párpados se siguió bajando el cuello de la blusa, pero no lo suficiente como para sacar el seno.

- Vamos Naruto, es mi cuerpo y te estoy dando permiso para que lo toques además, no permitiré que nuestra hija muera de hambre. -

Con las manos temblando se tocó el seno, y lentamente fue sacándolo pero Hinata, siendo Naruto, se desesperó al máximo y terminó sacándoselo ella.

- ¡Hokage, hoy viene...! - Shizune se quedó de piedra al entrar a la oficina y encontrar a Naruto manoseando a Hinata. - ¡Búsquense un hotel, enfermos, estan frente a la pequeña Aiko! - de un portazo se fue.

Hinata sintió las mejillas arderles de verguenza y Naruto empezó a tirar de su capa blanca.

- Dame a la bebé, ya no soporto sus gritos. Ahora dime como haces para que ella beba de ti - le pasó delicadamente a Aiko y luego le dijo que debía meterle el pezón poco a poco en la boca; con una seriedad completamente impropia de él la obedeció.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Naruto? Esto se esta volviendo retorcidamente extraño. - suspiró cansada.

- No lo sé. Por ahora debemos sobrevivir así, y buscar pistas o jutsus para regresar a nuestra forma normal. -

- Bueno, pero necesito que me expliques como se hace tu trabajo. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero retrasártelas -

-No lo harás, confío en ti - sonrieron para luego ponerse a trabajar.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Una semana después, los pequeños rumores se habían difundido por toda la aldea, uno de ellos era lo de su hija.

No lo negaron, al contrario la presentaron y todos se alegraron. Pero desde hace 2 días, Kiba no paraba de perseguir a Hinata, incluso le había invitado a un helado y Naruto tuvo que aceptar solo porque ella se lo pidió.

¡Maldición!

Hasta para ellos todo éste asunto se estaba volviendo tan confuso y desesperante.

- ¡Hinata por aquí! - gritó Kiba a lo lejos, Naruto se acomodó la falda mientras bufaba molesto.

- Kiba, hola - sonrió lo más tierno que pudo.

- ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? -

¡Eso era! Lo haría pasar la peor cita de su vida.

- ¡Entonces vamos! - dijo algo enérgico haciendo que el castaño subiera una ceja confundido por la repentina actitud de ella, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Kiba compró los boletos de una película de ositos, no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero Naruto se empeñó en que quería ver esa. Se sentaron en los puestos del centro y una vez que la película comenzó, guardaron silencio. Kiba bostezó mientras le pasaba un brazo, disimuladamente, por los hombros a Naruto, éste al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su acompañante poco a poco fue empujando el refresco, hasta que le cayó en la entrepiernas.

- Cuánto lo siento - dijo con voz falsamente afligida.

- No te preocupes Hinata, no es nada. - se paró lentamente - Iré al baño -

A paso extraño, se fue de ahí dejando a un victorioso Naruto sonriendo como nunca. La película finalizó y en menos de medio minuto ya habían salido de la sala.

- Bien, debo irme. Adiós Kiba - se despidió con la mano.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? Ya me he aguantado demasiado - la rodeó con sus brazos pegándola a él.

- ¿Qué harás? - Naruto tragó saliva aterrado, sin duda que besar a un hombre no estaba en sus planes.

- Lo que debí hacer desde hace mucho. - estiró los labios.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! - de un empujón se separó de él, vio su mirada confundida y se dio cuenta de que esa no era la personalidad de Hinata. - Lo siento Kiba, pero, no eres mi tipo. - se dio la vuleta y salió corriendo.

- ¡Hinata! -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Naruto corrió desesperado, Kiba había estado a solo centímetros de besarlo. ¿Y si lo hubiese logrado? ¡Maldita sea ! Ni en broma lo quería.

A lo lejos vio su cuerpo tambalearse y completamente sonrojado. Tsunade. Pensó, de seguro había tratado de emborracharlo y conociendo a Hinata, ella aceptó sin conocer que era una mala bebedora.

- ¡Viva el sake! - gritó Hinata desordenándose los cabellos rubios.

- Tomaste demasiado, ¿dónde está Aiko? - le pasó una mano por su espalda.

- En la mansión - una tonta sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

- Bien, te acompañaré a mi apartamento - pero Hinata lo abrazó, dejando caer su ahora mayor peso encima de su frágil cuerpo. - No hagas eso - ahogó la voz - Recuerda que ahora soy tú, y no tengo tanta fuerza. -

- ¿Me quieres? - Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- Yo, pues. - Hinata lo miraba paciente entre su borrachera. - Yo - tragó saliva, no sabía que decirle. ¿La quería? Oh por supuesto que sí.

- Olvídalo Naruto - quiso irse pero él no se lo permitió.

- Espera. - la cogió por el cuello de la capa blanca de Hokage. - Antes de darte una respuesta, debo hacer algo. - sin más la besó.

- Odio amarte Naruto - susurró una vez que se separaron - Siempre fue una tonta, y aún lo sigo siendo. Con tantos hombres a mi alrededor y amando a solo uno. - respiró pesadamente - Patético -

De pronto el estómago se le revolvió, el ambiente le dio vueltas y una oleada de calor la acechó provocándole un desmayo.

- ¡Hinata! - gritó Naruto desesperado.

Cogió su cabeza con delicadeza, mientras se sentaba con ella en el pavimento del pequeño puente donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué siento por ti? - cerró los ojos y solo esperaba el momento de regresar a su cuerpo.

Necesitaba ser él para no solo protegerla a ella, sino a su pequeña hija. ¿Pero cuánto más podrían seguir así? ¡Joder! Todo sería más fácil si le hubiese brindado una oportunidad y ahora se encontraban en esta loca situación.

Sólo una decisión, eso era. Tenía que empezar a marcar su destino y en ese proceso entraba como tarea principal, conquistar el corazón de Hinata aunque verla significara verse a sí mismo.


	3. ¡Cásate Conmigo!

**¡Hola a todos!**

¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!

¡Gracias una vez más por seguir mis historias!

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**¡Devuélveme Mi Cuerpo!**_

_**/***/***/**_

**Capítulo 3: _¡Cásate Conmigo!_**

Sintió náuseas y la cabeza darle vueltas, se la agarró con fuerza mientras se paraba tamboleando de un lado para otro.

- Hasta que despiertas -

- No grites, Naruto -

- Bebiste mucho ayer - se paró cogiendo a Aiko con fuerza. - Huele mal, se ha hecho de nuevo y no sé como cambiarla -

Hinata volvió a acostarse tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

- Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte, estoy muy mal. - Naruto sintió el pánico recorrerle el cuerpo.

- ¡No puedes dejarme solo! - pero ella ya se había dormido - Maldición - vio a la pequeña jugando con su largo cabello negro - Pequeña Aiko, tendrás que ayudar a tu papi. -

La recostó suavemente en el gran sillón de la sala de su apartamento, cogió talco, crema, toallitas húmedas y un gancho para taparse la nariz. Le abrió lentamente el pañal mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado.

- Vaya, eres un verdadero mounstrito Aiko -

Cerró con esfuerzo el pañal y lo dejó a un lado, ella reía con fuerza de pronto hizo un puchero, a Naruto le aterró esa pequeña babita que salía de su boca y la mirada entrecerrada, la reconocía perfectamente.

- Aiko, no lo hagas - un chillido salió de sus labios - No - respiró agitadamente mientras la pequeña se acomodaba. - ¡Aiko, no! -

Alzó un poco las piernas mientras el líquido amarillo salía con presión, bañando todo el pecho de Naruto.

- ¡Aiko mala, esto no se le hace a papi! - pero era allí el problema, no era el rostro de él que veía sino el de su madre. - No lo hagas de nuevo -

La pequeña se sonrojó tiernamente, al fin había encontrado un parecido con su Hinata después de tantas risas y travesuras.

- No puedo enfadarme contigo, te amo tanto hija. - le echó un poco de talco, roció con cuidado crema al lado de sus piernas y luego le puso el pañal. - Estar en este cuerpo me ha echo entender, que tengo dos cosas más importantes por las que luchar. - la cargó mientras la besaba. - Tu madre y tú, son la luz de mi vida - la dejó a un lado de sus juguetes. - Acepto que he sido un cobarde y un poco hombre, pero lo cierto es que siempre te amaré y aunque tu madre tal vez nunca me perdone, la quiero cerca. Tanto que estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella. -

Los ojos grises se le abrieron sorprendidos, sintió a Aiko jalarle el pelo y vio abajo, le pasaba unas pequeñas ruedas que le pasieron anillos. ¡Eso era! Le pediría matrimonio. ¿Pero como haría para que Hinata aceptara?

Mentiría.

Una sonrisa traviesa surcó su cara, ahora si no alejaría nunca más a Hinata.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Se desperezó con mucho cansancio, sentía la cabeza aún darle vueltas. Vio a su alrededor y se acordó de que no estaba en su habitación ni en su cuerpo, bajó la cabeza retirándose la sábana, un pequeño estuche con forma de rosa le llamó la atención. A un lado pudo ver una nota.

_**"Tenemos muchos problemas sobre nuestros hombros, primero la responsabilidad de nuestra hija, luego el cambio de cuerpos. He tomado una decisión y quisiera hacerlo como Dios manda delante de todos, pero ésta es la única forma que he encontrado para pedirte que te cases conmigo. Si aceptas, te estaré esperando en la noche, con tu padre."**_

Sintió las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro, por primera vez se sentía feliz y conforme en mucho tiempo. Sabía que Naruto era sincero, leyó su mirada en el poco tiempo que han estado juntos como algo más que simples amigos.

Esperó pacientemente que los últimos rayos del sol se fuesen, con paso firme y algo inquieto se dirigió a la mansión. Estaba nerviosa, se sentía extraña pedirle matrimonio a Naruto, pero lo cierto es que él se lo pidió primero. ¡Estaba feliz! La magestuosa entrada se vio a lo lejos, corrió llegando y abriéndolas de par en par, varios guardias trataron de detenerla pero al ver la juguetona cabellera rubia, la dejaron libre. Después de todo ese cuerpo era del Hokage.

- Buenas noches - carraspeó su garganta - Disculpen mi demora - con paso elegante se dirigió frente de Hiashi, tendría que comportarse como Naruto si no quería levantar sospechas, pero tener la impetuosa imagen de su inexpresivo padre frente a ella, le ponía los pelos erizados hasta la nuca.

- Hokage, siéntese por favor - ella le obedeció, Naruto la miró atento.

- ¿Debe ya saber a qué he venido? - estaba jodidamente nerviosa.

- Supongo que si, ¿para qué quiere a mi hija? Si bien la dejó sola durante su embarazo. No creo que tenga derecho ahora a venir para arrebatarmela - Hinata abrió los ojos azulados sorpresivamente, su padre la estaba protegiendo, la quería de verdad.

- Amo a su hija, y no tengo ningún derecho de hacerla sufrir de nuevo. Sé que no estuve presente durante esos largos 9 meses y 2 años, pero quiero que sepa algo, Aiko es la luz de mi vida tanto como lo es Hinata y quiero su aprobación para este matrimonio, si no quiere que rapte a esa hermosa joven que tiene a su lado - le guiñó un ojo y Naruto se sonrojó hasta los párpados.

Hiashi vio a Naruto en Hinata, y luego al frente donde estaba la segunda en el cuerpo del primero, pudo notar sinceridad en sus palabras y con una ligera sonrisa le palmeó el hombro.

- Bienvenido a la familia, Naruto. - suspiró pesadamente - No la defraudes de nuevo, ella te ama - luego fue donde su "hija" - Te deseo mucha felicidad en tu compromiso, te quiere y eso es lo que importa en este momento - luego los vio a los dos - Luego me informan sobre la fecha, buenas noches - salió dejándolos solos.

Hinata soltó buscamente el aire retenido y Naruto sonrió de par en par.

- ¡Aceptaste! - no cabía de felicidad.

- Claro que aceptaría Naruto, no quiero que nuestra hija salga lastimada con nuestros problemas. - se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda - Una vez que ésto termine te devolveré, no sólo tu cuerpo, sino tu vida -

Naruto sintió una opresión en su pecho, quiso llorar, el nudo en su garganta comenzó a dolerle y un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios.

- ¡Jamás lo repitas! Te quiero en mi vida, tanto a ti como a Aiko. Si las pierdo muero, y no juego Hinata - empuñó las manos.

- ¡Míranos! Esto cada día se vuelve más confuso y desequilibrado, estamos perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Recuerdas cuántos jutsus ejecutamos, y cuantos brujos, hemos visitado? Casi miles, y nada. - bajó la cabeza - Estoy cansada Naruto, quiero que me devuelvan mi cuerpo, ¡quiero cuidar de Aiko como mujer! - pequeñas lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro terminando en su mentón.

- ¿Cuidarías de mí, si te lo pidiera? - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras él bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

- Lo haría - se limpió las lágrimas mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

- Gracias Hinata, por amarme - le cogió una mano. Ella no paraba de verse. - Te sonará extraño, pero - tragó saliva - Quiero - volvió a tragar saliva. - Quiero besarte -

- Será extraño - lo dijo entre risas - Besarnos a nosotros mismos -

- Es mejor que nunca hacerlo - Hinata sintió las mejillas arderles, de un salto él la besó.

Podrían estar en cuerpos distintos, pero la pasión que ponían en cada beso era única, recordaron aquella vez donde se unieron en alma y cuerpo. Él supo que siempre la había amado y ella; que nunca lo olvidó.


	4. Se acabó

**¡Hola a todos!**

**_¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDEN DEJARME UNO!_**

¡Gracias una vez más por seguir mis historias!

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

_**¡Devuélveme Mi Cuerpo!**_

_**/***/***/**_

**Capítulo 4: _Se acabó_**

La boda se efectuaría en 1 mes, los preparativos los dejaban exhaustos y aunque Naruto no quería participar de ellos, tuvo que entrometerse solo por estar en un cuerpo que no era suyo. Hiashi aún parecía algo desconcertado por todo éste agite, sabía que algo extraño sucedía y había notado los repentinos cambios de actitud en su hija.

- Hinata - la llamó con la voz áspera y molesta. - Necesitamos hablar -

Dando un respingo lo siguió silenciosamente, no debía hablar y si lo hacía esperaba no echar a perder todo lo que les había costado construir; aunque haya sido a base de mentiras.

- Siéntate - le señaló a un lado el gran sillón que se situaba en uno de los laterales del gran salón de bodas. Él lo obedeció. - Explícame ¿cómo es que han llegado a todo este asunto y más teniendo una boda de por medio? Sé que lo amas y tu declaración solo fue una página negra a nuestra vida. ¿Pero casarse? Ni siquiera los he visto en una citay Aiko no forma parte de esto - reclamó obstinado.

- Así se dieron las cosas - trataba de guardar silencio.

- ¡No me vengas con pendejadas y respóndeme de una vez! ¿Qué carajo es lo qué esta pasando? - respiró tratando de calmarse - Primero quedas embarazada de ese imbécil, te deja a ti toda la responsabilidad y ahora viene con aires de grandeza a pedir tu mano. ¡Yo no me como este cuento! - golpeó uno de los brazos del sofá.

- No te metas en esto padre. - su mirada se endureció.

- ¡Siempre fuiste una tonta debilucha! -

Naruto se paró furioso.

- ¡No permito que le hable así a Hinata, la respeta! - abrió los ojos sorprendido - Digo, me respeta - Hiashi frunció el ceño confundido.

- Vete - lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió.

¡Lo sabía! Algo andaba mal y él lo averiguaría, Hinata se comportaba como una digna del apellido. Mierda.

- Es igual a Kushina -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

La penetró con su mirada azulada exigiéndole una explicación, ella se encontraba con los brazos cruzados lanzando maldiciones al aire. Estaba perdida y seguro él no la perdonaría en mucho tiempo.

- No me cambies el tema, ¿qué has echo con Naruto? -

- ¡Deja de joder! Minato, te pones cansino -

- Kushina - canturreó - Habla -

- Sólo fue un pequeño empujón. ¡Esos dos se aman y son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta! - aleteó los brazos de un lado para otro.

- Debes dejarles esa tarea a ellos, no es justo que te metas en sus asuntos. Naruto y Hinata son lo suficientemente grandes como para decidir que hacer con su futuro. ¿No pensaste en Aiko? -

- ¡Lo sé! Ya no me reproches -

- No sé que harás Kushina, pero buscarás la manera en cómo regresarlos a su forma original. -

- Solo déjame buscar el astro que cumplió el deseo - trató de tocarlo.

- Ya no tiene magia, fue exiliado de la academia de deseos - suspiró - Te amo, pero esto que has echo va más allá de todos nuestros principios -

Kushina refunfuñó molesta, estaba jodida.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Tanto trabajo la agobiaba, admiraba a Naruto ahora más que nunca. La puerta rechinó abriéndose lentamente de par en par mientras miraba a la recién llegada con cierta intriga.

- ¿Sakura? Qué gusto verte - se paró brindándole una blanca sonrisa.

- No vengo para alabarte, sino a reprocharte lo que estas a punto de hacer -

- ¿De qué hablas? - alzó una ceja confundida.

- Naruto, no te entiendo. Primero no quieres ni verla y ahora hasta matrimonio le pides. ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? - respiró pesadamente - Desde hace días andas muy extraño -

- No es nada. - se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Por qué? - se acercó un poco más - ¿Por qué la quieres ahora y no antes? - suspiró con cansancio - ¿Es por su hija o es que has empezado a amarla? -

¿Aiko? El corazón le dolió. ¿Era por eso que Naruto la quería, solo para estar cerca de su hija? Si esto era verdad, entonces no la amaba.

- Recuérdame, ¿qué pasó cuándo Hinata fue a buscarme? -

- Dijiste que esa noche había sido un error, que nunca te relacionarías con una mujer tan rara como ella - entrecerró la mirada - Estas actuando muy raro Naruto -

- Sigue - exigió sin mirarla - ¿Eso fue todo lo que dije? -

- No - suspiró resignada. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en querer saber algo que tú bien sabes? -

- ¡Respóndeme! - gritó apretando los puños.

- Dijiste que nunca la amarías, y que se olvidara de esa tonta idea. Que su declaración no fue más que una perdida de tiempo. - lo vio pasar por su lado corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Naruto! -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Jugó con su larga melena negra elevándola en el viento, estaba muy nervioso y las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Estar frente al líder Hyuga lo tensaba de sobremanera, cometió un gran error y solo esperaba que lo haya olvidado. Vio salir su cuerpo disparado como bala por la entrada de la torre Hokage, más atrás Sakura corría gritando su nombre.

El rostro se le desencajó y el corazón bombeó con fuerza revolviéndole el estómago.

- ¿Qué pasa? - llegó a su lado.

- Hinata - la miró fijamente. - No es nada -

- Sakura, no soy tonta y sé que ha pasado algo -

Dudó por unos segundos en responder pero finalmente, con un sonoro suspiro, habló.

- Bien, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás. - él asintió - Cuando lo fuiste a buscar aquella noche, Naruto estaba muy ebrio. Decía cosas sin sentido y yo trataba de cogerlo para llevarlo a su apartamento, le dije que habías ido por él y...- pero él la agarró fuertemente de los hombros zarandeándola.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? - gritó desesperado.

- Suéltame - forcejeó - No tienes derecho a tratarme así -

- Lo siento - se apartó.

- Cuando le dije que habías ido por él, se molestó muchísimo y dijo que eras una mujer muy rara y que no te amaba -

Se tapó la boca nervioso.

- ¿Qué hizo él, cómo reaccionó cuando se lo contaste? -

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida, esperaba otra reacción de su parte pero al parecer nunca llegaría, le estaba diciendo que Naruto no la amaba a días de su boda y ella no hacía nada. Ahora si estaba segura de que algo muy raro sucedía.

- Salió corriendo, y creo que lloraba -

Naruto se dio la vuelta y a gran velocidad emprendió una larga carrera. Sabía exactamente adónde había ido Hinata, 10min después se encontraba pisando el terreno del campo de batalla donde ella se le había declarado.

- Hablemos - se acercó un poco más.

- ¿De qué? - no lo miró - ¿El cómo te burlaste de mí todo este tiempo? Me imagino riéndote con Sakura aquella noche que fui a buscarte, sentía las náuseas atacarme cada segundo y los fuertes mareos sobre mi cabeza; pero aún así la buena Hinata quiso contarle al idiota de quién se enamoró, que la embarazó. - cerró fuertemente los párpados dejando caer lágrimas hasta su mentón.

- Te equivocas - rozó su brazo pero ella lo apartó.

- Vete -

- ¡No hasta que me escuches! -

- Has echo mucho ya, verás a Aiko cuando quieras y podrás visitarla en la mansión si lo deseas. Pero ésto Naruto, se acabó - pasó por su lado. - Y no te preocupes por este cambio de cuerpos, buscaré la manera de regresar y espero que sea pronto. Porque ya no soporto tener que ver tu cara todos los días -

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, le ardían los ojos y el fuerte nudo en su garganta comenzaba a dolerle, la vio alejarse con sus cabellos rubios y la capa blanca de Hokage ondear con el viento. Si era cierto todo lo que había dicho aquella vez, pero no iba dirigido a ella.

Sakura trató de besarlo y él la apartó diciéndole que no la amaba, y que su declaración luego de la batalla no había servido de nada. Qué él no se relacionaría con esa mujer extraña, pero no se refería a Hinata sino a esa faceta de la misma Sakura que no conocía; quizás lo había entendido todo mal poniendo a Hinata en esa situación.

La amaba.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Quizás debía resignarse por ahora y esperar pacientemente el momento preciso, para explicarle lo que había pasado.


End file.
